villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doctor Alchemy (Arrowverse)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Doctor Alchemy from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Doctor Alchemy. Doctor Alchemy is a major antagonist in the first half of Season 3 of The Flash. Alchemy is the leader of a cult worshipping [[Savitar (Arrowverse)|'Savitar']], the proclaimed Hindu God of Motion. Furthermore, it was revealed that Alchemy is in fact Savitar while taking control of people and using them as his mediums, who would have no idea what he speedster was doing through them. The most recent incarnation of Alchemy is Julian Albert. He is voiced by , who also portrayed Jigsaw. In his civilian form, Julian is portrayed by , who also portrayed Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter franchise and Dodge Landon in Rise of the Planet of the Apes. History Past Savitar lures Julian Albert to the Indus Valley, using a projection of his late sister Emma to convince him to find the Philosopher's Stone to revive her. Once Julian finds the Stone, Savitar possesses him and murders his colleagues. While controlling Julian from the Speed Force, Savitar uses the alias "Alchemy." Approaching the Rival After Barry has dissolved the Flashpoint-timeline and returned to what he believes is the former timeline, present-day Edward Clariss is woken up by a mysterious voice. He looks around to see that the word "Alchemy" is being driven into his mirror. While Clariss is taking a bus ride, he is once more called by Alchemy and sees that the word Alchemy is being scratched into the bus window. Clariss, seemingly led by Alchemy, reaches a undergound temple where many cloaked men are kneeling. One of them gets up and turns around, revealing himself as Doctor Alchemy. He tells Clariss, who is having flashbacks of his Flashpoint identity Rival, that there is a way to get Clariss his speed back, asking him if he wants that. Clariss replies that he would indeed want that very much. Clariss and Alchemy later set a trap for Barry. After Barry, who believes to be tracking down Clariss, arrives, he is attacked by Doctor Alchemy who uses a certain stone to shoot an energy blast at Barry. While Barry is being attacked by Alchemy, the perplexed speedster asks Alchemy what he wants. Alchemy reveals that he is helping people like Clariss achieve their true potential. He also claims to be preparing this world but does not reveal for what. Clariss then attacks Barry but is ultimately defeated. However, Alchemy is nowhere to be found and video feed of the attack also do not show that he was ever there. Barry and his team later assume that Alchemy plans to give powers back to everyone who had them in the Flashpoint-Timeline, with Clariss being one of them. As a husk, an empty shell of Clariss, had been found by the GCPD right after Clariss got his powers back, the team assumes that the husks are signs of Alchemy giving powers to someone. As four of these husks have already been found, the team deduces that four people must still be around Central City. The same night, Alchemy visits Edward Clariss in his prison cell and has Savitar murder him for failing to fulfil Alchemy's orders. Returning more Flashpoint-powers Alchemy later equips Frankie Kane with the powers she had in Flashpoint, creating Magenta. After some time, Magenta heads to the lair of Alchemy where she reveals that she wants to drive Frankie out of her body to exist entirely as Magenta. However, she senses that Frankie is still inside her body. Alchemy tells her to show her abusive father John that she is in control now, and that Frankie will know then as well. Similar to how he contacted Magenta, Alchemy also contacts Wally West through his dreams. Although Alchemy's attempts to contact Wally at first manifest in the young man's dreams, the dreams eventually surface in real life, causing Wally to fall to the ground twitching. This leads to the team growing more and more concerned about Alchemy's possible influence over Wally. To his own protection, Wally is imprisoned in the pipeline but once Barry is distracted by the meta-human Shade, Alchemy contacts Wally once more. He promises Wally to end the hallucinations and dreams once Wally comes for him to receive his powers. Barry and his team later device a trap for Alchemy. By following Wally, who is answering Alchemy's call, Barry, Joe and a CCPD SWAT team reach Alchemy's headquarter in an abandoned subway tunnel. Alchemy and a group of his followers are welcoming Wally and Wally talks to Alchemy about his dreams of having speed. Alchemy claims that he can give these powers 'back' to Wally should he desire this. However, Wally instead claims that he wants Alchemy and his disciples gone. Alchemy realizes that this is a trap and warns his followers. Barry then speeds into the room, swiftly using nearby chains to chain up Alchemy's followers. In the meantime, Alchemy obtains his power stone and blasts a beam of energy into Barry, sending him flying back through the room. Savitar Alchemy continues blasting energy bolts into Barry, claiming that the Flash will never again stand between 'what must be'. However, Alchemy is then shot in the back by Joe, causing him to stumble, drop his stone and fall to the ground. He is immediately surrounded by the SWAT team who force him to surrender. Barry gets back up again as well, claiming that Alchemy's plans are over. Unimpressed, Alchemy replies that none of them have any idea of what's about to begin. The same moment, the sinister deity Savitar speeds into the room, killing the SWAT team and freeing Alchemy's disciples. In the resulting chaos, he contacts Wally telepathically, urging him to pick up the stone to take his destiny but once Wally picks it up, he is engulfed in an energy column. Once this is done, Alchemy picks up his stone again and runs off. Although he is shot at by Joe he is able to escape unharmed. Days later, it is revealed that Alchemy is in truth a split personality of Julian Albert, Barry's rival in the CCPD. When leaving the hospital he was in due to an attack of Killer Frost, he is approached by Savitar on the street. Savitar urges Albert to become Alchemy again in order to bring about Savitar's true return. Julian returns home where he opens a closet, looking at the mask of Alchemy in suspicion. Investigated After finding out that Julian Albert wrote an article about the 'Philosopher's Stone', the stone Alchemy uses to create meta humans, Barry visits Albert at his office and asks him about it. Julian tells Barry about the expedition to Indus Valley but claims that he never found the stone. Barry also asks Julian about the name 'Savitar' and a surprised Julian tells Barry not to waste his time on this. Immediately after Barry is gone, Julian hears Alchemy's voice in his head again and opens the shelf containing the Alchemy mask. Together with Jay Garrick, Barry heads to the Shults Building when energy from Alchemy's stone is detected there. The two encounter Alchemy but the moment they attract his attention, Savitar appears as well. Alchemy attempts to continue his ritual of powering the building, intending to re-power all metas from Flashpoint in one go, but is stopped by Barry. Barry knocks out Alchemy and steals the Philosopher's Stone from him, vanquishing Savitar the moment the stone returns into his box. Removing Alchemy's mask, Barry also realizes that Julian is Alchemy. Julian is imprisoned in the S.T.A.R. Labs pipeline, where he eventually regains consciousness. Confronted by the Flash, Julian claims that he has no idea about Alchemy and, when Barry confronts him with the fact that he pulled the mask off of Julian, thinks that the Flash is about to frame him. Realizing that Julian might be Alchemy without being aware, Barry tries to talk to him again. As he needs Julian's trust he removes his mask, revealing that Barry Allen and the Flash are the same person. Julian tells Barry about his past and the two realize that every time Julian hears Alchemy's voice, he passes out and Alchemy takes over. After another encounter with Savitar, the team realizes that Alchemy is the identity Savitar creates in the people he takes over to act as a medium for him. Gallery AlchemyKneels.png|Alchemy is visited by Clariss Alchemy2.png|Alchemy talks to Edward Clariss Alchemy.png|Alchemy attacks the Flash AlchemyFollowers.png|Alchemy and his followers greet Wally JulianAlchemy.png|Julian Albert is revealed as Alchemy AlchemyKO.png|Barry uncovers Alchemy's identity Trivia *His legal surname Albert is a reference to Albert Desmond, the first Doctor Alchemy in the comics. *Dr. Alchemy is similar to Brother Blood in Season 2 of Arrow. They wre both initially the main villains in the beginning of their respective seasons and turn out to be pawns for the real villains (Deathstroke for Brother Blood and Savitar for Alchemy). They also both wear masks and eventually redeem themselves. The only difference is that Brother Blood didn't survive in Season 2 and Alchemy survived in Season 3. *At San-Diego Comic Con 2016, Alchemy was named to be one of Season 3's two "big bads", with the other being Savitar. However, the midseason finale "The Present" proved that this information was a red herring. Navigation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Flash Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Priests Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Hypocrites Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Dissociative Category:Pawns Category:Delusional Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Related to Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Alter-Ego Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Non-Action Category:Multi-Beings Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Villains by Proxy